niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Trakai Baltic Winner 2005
=Trakai Baltic Winner 2005= Landseery sędzia Mario Steinbacher (Austria) Psy Klasa młodzieży *?*820. �?UDRAS Grafika L.V�ebraite� & E.V�ebrien�e . Žirm�n� 45, Vilnius Klasa pośrednia *821. ACER Vienaragis *822. ? Vienaragis Bi�enova K. Bražuol�s g.11, Trak� Vok� *823. ARUNCUS Vienaragis Kybartien� J. Paukš�i� Tako 49, Bajorai, Vilniaus rajonas Klasa otwarta *824. Hyvantahdon LEMMEN LEGENDA Raupelien� L. Bart� g.16, Buivydišk�s, Vilnius *825. HITCHCOCK nuo Ozo kalvu Šoblinskiene� R. Sniegen� 33, Vilnius Suki Klasa pośrednia *826. ALE'BRATSLAVA Vienaragis Šoblinskiene� R. Sniegen� 33, Vilnius Klasa otwarta *827. Silences ISPAHAN ---- Nowofundlandy sędzia Mario Steinbacher (Austria) Psy Klasa młodzieży #*799. Baltic Storm's GLAD GREMLIN - doskonała, , Baltic Junior Winner 50 pkt. Klasa pośrednia #*800. HOW GULIVER van de Kleine Compagnie - doskonała, CAC 20+15=35 pkt. Klasa otwarta *Attar Addicted to Love Nubes Atra - doskonała, CAC *801. ATAR ADDICTED TO LOVE Nubes Atra Makevi� J. Sniegen� g.33, Vilnius *802. Mekioniene J. Kalno g.25, Pagiriai *803. Norkros BLACK BODYGUARD Radiukevi�ien� E. Pietario g.2-16, Vilnius Klasa championów *Kirk Douglas Artura Ellwarta, sięgający po CAC-a, a za chwilę - po CACIb-a. *804. Karhukumpu QUARASH Paajala V. & Pankovska S. . Honkalankuja 27, Salinkaa, Finland 04740 http://www.newfoundland.fi/pics/rop05.jpg *805. KIRK DOUGLAS Bar vom Gelderland Ellwart A. Narcyzowa 9/61, Gdynia, Poland 81-653 *806. Onutsina O. & Kasemets N. & Kasmann E. . Mustamaetee 183-72, Tallinn, Estonia *807. Smigar ARBAT Afanasyeva E. Krivtsova 3a, St.Peterburg, Russia *808. Lummaa V. Lassinlinnankatu 22, Tampere, Finland 33610* Suki Klasa młodzieży #Paloma doskonała, , Baltic Junior Winner, Najlepszy Junior 50 pkt. *810. PAVLOWNA ANNA Bar vom Gelderland Ellwart A. Narcyzowa 9/61, Gdynia, Poland 81-653 *811. Lummaa V. & Ajo M. . Lassinlinnankatu 22, Tampere, Finland 33610 *812. Orlovs S. Eizenšteina 45-8, Riga, Latvia 1079 Klasa pośrednia # - doskonała, CAC # Klasa otwarta Estonka i dwie Finki Almost An Angel - bardzo dobra *814. ALMOST AN ANGEL *815. Leppsoo T. Vaike posti 27, Parnu, Estonia 80017 *816. Paajala V. & Eskelinen J. . Honkalankuja 27, Salinkaa, Finland 04740 *817. Ajo M. Suittilankatu 10, Lohja, Finland 08100 *818. Norkros BLUE FAIRY Gordejeva O. Pupoj� g.30, Vilnius CACIB *819. Lummaa V. Lassinlinnankatu 22, Tampere, Finland 33610* ---- - Thanks to ImageShack for Free Image Hosting http://web.archive.org/web/20050524175611/http://imageshack.us/img/imageshack.png Kategoria:Wystawy Litwa 2005 ? Kategoria:Litwa ---- Wg moich wiadomości CACIB w Trokach otrzymała Norkros BLUE FAIRY, która na wystawie klubowej została Zwycięzcą Klubu. Na tejże samej wystawie klubowej synek VENY - Norkros VASCO DA GAMA został najlepszym bejbikiem. Pozdrawiam z okropnie zimnej i wietrznej Warszawy. Ela Następnego dnia niedzielny poranek wita nas chmurami, ale z nieba padają jedynie kropelki, nic nie znaczące w porównaniu z sobotnią ulewą. Dając sobie "na luz" nadganiamy szybko przygotowania psów. Jako pierwsze idą - odwrotnie niż w sobotę - landseery, tworzące na Litwie jeden wspólny klub z nowofundlandami. Najpierw dwaj bracia Acera z hodowli Vienaragis z Wilna walczą w klasie pośredniejy, jeden z nich humorzasto nie chce zaprezentować uzębienia i schodzi z oceną dostateczną. Zły omen - nie ma nic gorszego dla handlera niż poirytowany sędzia... W klasie otwartej trzeci brat z Vienaragisa, polski Acer. Właścicielka litewskiej hodowli w ostatniej chwili przesunęła go do tej klasy, gdzie potyka się z fińskim faworytem, Hyvantahdon Lemmen Legenda, synem podwójnego championa ze słynnej hodowli Bellandseer z Belgii. Z jednej strony to dowód uznania dla Acera i jego potencjalnych możliwości, z drugiej zaś o wiele trudniejsze zadanie - wygrać z faworytem. Pani Kornelia Butrimova, Prezydent Litewskiego Związku Kynologicznego, szybko decyduje o przyznaniu obu psom ocen doskonałych. Zaczyna się walka o miejsce - kółeczka wokół ringu, tam i z powrotem, teraz razem tam i z powrotem, teraz ponownie kółeczka. Tymczasem na niebie pojawia się słoneczko i zaczyna coraz bardziej przypiekać, co daje się we znaki i psom, i ich przewodnikom. W końcu werdykt lokatowy; nie widzę ręki sędziny, odwróconej do mnie tyłem - w kierunku konkurenta - czekam więc z niepokojem, po chwili jednak uniesiona ręka w moim kierunku z - tak, tak, hurra, jednym palcem! Mamy więc pierwsze w karierze Acera zwycięstwo w klasie otwartej! Spokojnie obserwujemy singlowe zwycięstwo ojca Acera, Feniksa (czyli Hitchcocka) w klasie championów. Za chwilę ponownie na ring, porównanie o Najlepszego Psa, ale emocje już za nami - z ojcem Acer napewno jeszcze długo nie powalczy, i tak pięknie dziś zwyciężył. No, ale pokazać się trzeba za każdym razem, obrazek psa pozostaje w pamięci sędziego - staramy się więc "na pewniaka" stanąć na drugim miejscu i dajemy z siebie maksimum. Tymczasem - no, to chyba pomyłka, ale dlaczego Ruta gratuluje mi, przecież powinno być odwrotnie - to ona dziś wystawia Feniksa. Dopiero gdy duży puchar z rozetą ląduje obok Acera, w pełni dochodzi do mnie, że wystawiałem dziś Najlepszego Psa w Rasie... Powinienem iść przygotowywać niufy, ale stoję obok ringu. Obserwuję Zwycięstwo Młodzieży przyrodniej siostry Itake (pierwszej polskiej landseerki) oraz CAC dla mamy Acera, Silences Ispahan. Znów na ring - walka o tytuł Zwycięzcy Klubu i Rasy. Duży wór karmy od sponsora, jeszcze większy niż poprzednio puchar, rozeta i specjalny dyplom - Acerkowi chyba to nie imponuje, woli wykorzystać moją radość z ponownej wygranej wskakując mi na ramiona i czyniąc użytek ze swojego jęzora. No tak, Zwycięzcy Rasy trzeba wybaczyć.... Z radosnych tańców na ringu wyrywa nas głos sekretarza ringowego wzywającego nowofundlandy z klasy baby - czas na ciąg dalszy zmagań... W przyspieszonym - a raczej wymuszonym sprawnością sędziny tempie szlifujemy z Arturem nasze czarnuchy i jedyną na klubowej przedstawicielkę innego koloru, biało-czarną Almost An Angel. Nie udaje nam się zdążyć pokibicować dwóm "bejbikom", obu w litewskich rękach. Norkros Vasco Dagama (z polskiej hodowli Eli i Pawła Leontiewów) pokonuje starszego o półtora miesiąca Black Imp Aragon (owoc współpracy łotewskiej hodowli z polskim Baltic Storm'em) i - wobec braku bejbików - panienek i landseerków - uzyskuje nieformalny tytuł Najlepszego Baby Klubu. Na ring wchodzi Gremlin, klasa młodzieży. Sędzina dość dokładnie "obmacuje" psiaka, w ruch idą dłonie w charakterze "cyrkla pomiarowego". Potem dwa kółka, "od sie - do sie", jeszcze kółeczko i - jest, jest! Klubowy Zwycięzca Młodzieży dla polskiego niufa! Następny polski akcent to zwycięstwo w klasie otwartej i klubowy CAC dla Atara Addicted to Love - Bartniccy mają powód do dumy. Teraz "deser w chłopakach" - klasa championów. Finowie dobrze zapamiętali lekcję z poprzedniego dnia, Artur już o ósmej rano zauważył, jak rozpoczęli przygotowanie swoich psów. Poskutkowało, niestety dla nas - duże (w typie ulubionym przez sędzinę), doskonale "zrobione" finy zajmują dwa pierwsze miejsca, spychając wczorajszego Baltic Winner - Kirka Artura na trzecią pozycję. Trochę humor poprawia szybkie zwycięstwo dugiego psa Artura, młodziutkiej Palomy - czyli Pavlovny Anny Bar vom Gelderland, w klasie młodzieży. Polacy zabierają więc oba Zwycięstwa Młodzieży. Teraz pośrednia i tu znów triumfują Finowie, pokonując naszą Heart of Hel, lądującą z ładnym opisem na drugim miejscu. Nie ma czasu na studiowanie karty oceny, sekretarz już woła sunie z otwartej. Czy znów powtórzy się sytuacja z soboty i ortodoksyjna interpretacja wzorca? Chyba nie, sędzina po kilku kółeczkach i ocenie w statyce zostawia na trzecim miejscu litewską Kontessę (z hodowli i w rękach Prezydenta Litewskiego Klubu Nowofundlanda i Landseera Pani Gordiejevej) - walka toczy się już tylko pomiędzy fińską Inner Smile a Yuną, czyli Almost. Walka jest zacięta, razem tam i z powrotem, proszę ustawić obok siebie, teraz głowami do siebie, jeszcze raz w kółko i w końcu werdykt - trzeba zadowolić się drugą pozycją, wygrywa mocniejsza i "na granicy płci" Finka. Może następnym razem... Teraz championki. Znów Finka, Terhotarhan Taiga i konkurująca z nią, wczorajsza Najlepsza Suka w Rasie i Baltic Winner 2005 Norkros Blue Fairy. Olga Gordejeva, w czyich rękach jest polska sunia, widzi wcześniej poważne podejście Finów i powierza wystawienie jej "profesjonalnej" handlerce. Oba psy są dość spore, oba doskonale poruszają się po trawiastym ringu - wygrywa Polka! Widać Norkrosy, Ela i Paweł, mocno ściskali kciuki, może pomógł także nasz doping? Finały - dziewczyny wygrywa znów Norkros Blue Fairy. Teraz finał młodzieży - tu Gremlin pokonuje Palomę Artura, "rewanżując " się za sobotnią porażkę. Oboje zostajemy na ringu, wchodzi dodatkowo fiński pies i Blue Fairy. Przy oklaskach publiczności robimy kilka rundek i na pierwsze miejsce, obok dużego pucharu i worka karmy ląduje Blue Fairy. Dodatkowy powód do dumy dla hodowców i właśicielki - wygrywając klubówkę i będąc już championem Litwy Norkros Blue Fairy zostaje pierwszym Klubo Cempiono, czyli właścicielką zatwierdzonego 1 stycznia tego roku nowego litewskiego tytułu. Gratulacje! Gremlin robi następne kółka, trochę już zmęczony, choć nie tak jak właściciel. To Best in Show Juniorów, trochę egzotyczna dla nas konkurencja, gdzie niufek spotyka się z landseerem. Po wystawie dowiaduję się, że sędzinie już przy pierwszej ocenie "wpadł w oko" Gremlinek i stąd to "dokładne macanie" - dzięki temu walka na BiS-ie nie toczy się długo i - kolejny puchar i piękny zafoliowany dyplom wędruje do polskiej hodowli. Przymusowa przerwa na przyprowadzenie Acera, zwycięzcy rasy - teraz BiS, w szranki staje ponownie Norkros Blue Fairy. Fajnie - Acer, litewski landseer z hodowli sekretarza Klubu NL w rękach polskiego hodowcy i Blue Fairy, z polskiej hodowli w rękach litewskiej Prezydent Klubu! Koalicja jak pod Grunwaldem, tyle, że tu "przeciwko" sobie. Acer jest jednak "dżentelmenem" i z gracją ustępuje podium championce. Radość Litwinów, najważniejszy tytuł zostaje u nich, z rozpędu dostajemy buziaki od handlerki, od Olgi, od jej męża... Słowem - jak w Panu Tadeuszu, kochajmy się! Atmosfera tak radosna, że wybacza się słoneczku - wczoraj za deszczowymi chmurami, dzisiaj zaś przypiekającemu na finałach tak, że znowu jest się mokrym - tym razem od potu. Teraz gratulacje, upominki od organizatorów dla sędziego i asystenta (też sędziego, Pani Audrone Babianskiene, hodowcy bernardynów), kwiaty dla Prezydium Klubu z okazji przypadającego dziesięciolecia klubu. Szampan, a dla "nie-prowadzących" koniak z... colą. Jest toast i za następne spotkanie, i za - najmłodszego w naszym gronie handlera, śpiącą w najlepsze i niczym się nie przejmującą Nikol Doroty i Artura. Do zobaczenia! Obejrzał i starał się wiernie zrelacjonować - Andrzej z Helu, zazdroszczący Litwinom, �?otyszom i Estończykom ich Klubów Landseera i Niufa...